To Achieve Enlightenment, One Must First Survive
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Shaadi Rahn is a proud Togrutan youngling, but her age and her past are not on her side. When she is saved at Geonosis by the sacrifice of her Master, can Obi Wan teach her the ways of the force and make her the Jedi that Master Danva knew she could be? (Possible OC/ObiWan ship)


**Name**: Shaadi Rahn

**Age**: 2 (when she was brought to the Jedi Temple) 14 (Chosen for apprenticeship) 15 (During Battle of Geonosis) 16 (Current)

**Species:** Togruta

**Birthplace**: Shilli, though she grew up in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant.

**Coloring: **

Magenta skin tone with Golden eyes, white markings and Blue and White Montrals/Lekku.

**Appearance: **

Shaadi, like most Togruta, has very colorful skin tone and eye-catching lekku. She is tall, standing 1.68 meters, and unlike her Togrutan brethren does not sharpen her teeth.

**Body: **

Shaadi has the typical build for a young padawan, athletic and slight. Her Montrals and Lekku are still not fully-grown, but they are larger than most padawan's her age. Shaadi has a single scar from her injuries at The Battle for Geonosis, on her abdomen, the shape of a blaster shot.

**Jewelry:**

Shaadi's Montrals are adorned with a typical Togrutan headdress.

**Clothing: **

Shaadi's clothing style is minimal and always form fitting. She wears the typical garb of a Togrutan padawan, a bikini top, leggings and the Togrutan sash and loincloth. On occasion, mostly formal, she is known to wear a light brown hooded cloak. Shaadi wears knee high, brown leather boots and a pair of brown leather gauntlets.

**Personality: **

Shaadi is wild and expressive. Very vocal about her opinions, and stubborn, however, she knows a padawan's place and trusts her Master completely. She's ferocious in battle and fights with a vigor not seen often in younglings. Fearless in the face of enemies, she is considered an extreme aggressor in the field of combat, and being well trained in Makashi, she is able to hold her own.

Completely selfless in nature, Shaadi is more than willing to put her life on the line for others, and on multiple occasions has gotten into sticky situations. She is kind and caring and always feels empathy for her others.

Shaadi is very gifted with the force, due to her more mature Montrals, allowing her to more actively wield the force in combat.

**Early Life: **

Shaadi was given to the Jedi Order at the age of two, when her clan's seer divined her skill with the force. Shaadi grew up away from Togrutan society and growing up in the Jedi Temple has given Shaadi a loner complex. Unlike most Togruta's who thrive in a social environment, Shaadi enjoys her alone time. Shaak Ti took a special interest in the raising of Shaadi, making sure she knew her heritage and especially teaching her how to talk using her Lekku.

**Profession: **Jedi

**Mastery Level: **Padawan

**Equipment: **

A single curved-hilt lightsaber (blue), custom made, to assist in her use of Form II: Makashi

**Skills: **

Pilot (advanced)

Mechanic (advanced)

Form II: Makashi Style (Contention Form) (master)

Teras Kasi (advanced)

**Languages:** Basic, Togrutan, Lekku Speak

**BELOW IS A PICTURE OF SHAADI. THIS IS ORIGINAL WORK DRAWN BY YOURS TRULY.  
** . **  
**

* * *

**This prologue take place during the second movie of the prequels and goes straight into The Clone Wars TV show**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Master?" Shaadi Rahn spoke quietly, her eyes straining to see her teacher in the dim light of the tunnel.

"Yes Padawan?" He replied calmly, glancing back at the young Jedi. Shaadi didn't know what to say, she had second-guessed herself again. Master Danva watched her Padawan expectantly, waiting for her to speak. Shaadi looked ahead, the light of the battle arena growing ever closer.

"I'm afraid." Shaadi looked at the ground, and then back to her master, waiting for him to reprimand her. Master Yoda had said many times that fear is what gives the Dark Side its power, but no matter how hard Shaadi tried, she couldn't shake this bad feeling deep down. "I am not ready."

Master Danva stopped and quietly approached his Padawan, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I would not have brought you if I didn't think you were prepared for this. It's okay to be afraid, but it is better to be confident." He paused thoughtfully, before continuing towards the light. Master Danva looked back at his Padawan once more before the pair stepped into the light "Remember what I've taught you, and remember what you've learned."

Shaadi nodded her head, grabbing her lightsaber off of her belt and unsheathing it. It hummed lowly in her ear, the blue beam of her Saber giving her more confidence as she stepped out into the Arena.

Jedi stepped out from every tunnel, onto almost every platform following Master Windu's signal. Shaadi watched with pride as the Geonosians ran from the arena. Again she looked at her Master. He stood with such poise, and she couldn't help but envy him for it.

"Be ready, Padawan, it's time." Master Danva looked to the sky and Shaadi's eyes followed his. Master Windu was falling, no, jumping, from the spectator box high above the arena. His cloak was on fire, and he threw it off as he hit the ground.

"Master!" Shaadi cried out as the arena gates opened up behind Master Windu, releasing a horde of Droid troopers. Shaadi barely had time to react as lasers began to fly.

"Stay close to me Shaadi!" Shaadi watched hopelessly as her master took off ahead of her. She broke into a sprint, easily catching up with him, swinging her saber to block shot after shot of the Droids blasters.

The faster she ran, the more confident she felt in her abilities and before she had a chance to think, the droids were on them. The Jedi line met the enemies in the middle of the arena, where an all out brawl ensued. Shaadi found herself lunging, diving, blocking blasts. She tried her best to remember everything her Master had taught her, always telling her not to use a single fighting stance, how it made her too predictable, but right now she couldn't remember any of them.

Against her better judgment, Shaadi took a bold couple steps forward. She noticed the crowd of Droids thinning, only to be replaced with more. Shaadi jumped and flipped over a small squad of droids, landing gracefully in a crouch. With one flick of her blade the droids were severed in half, and collapsed clumsily to the floor.

"Master! You were right!" she yelled over to him. Master Danva didn't look up at her, but a small smile flashed across his face. He was proud of his Padawan, a pride that grew more and more as he watched her learn and apply her skills.

Shaadi flipped again, this time closer to her Master and swung her light saber, sending a wave of laser blasts into a row of Droids.

"You are fighting well, little one." She could barely hear her Master speak over the humming of light sabers and lasers. The pair switched, jumping to each other's left, Shaadi, cutting through three more droids.

As the wall of droids in front of her fell, she watched as her fellow Jedi danced across the stadium. Master Windu and Master Kenobi were now fighting together, not far from where Shaadi and Master Danva stood. A massive monster charged at the pair of Jedi in front of her. Shaadi's heart skipped a beat.

"Master Kenobi!" She yelled throwing up her hand. She was surprised to see Master Kenobi fly to the right. When he landed he seemed surprised himself. Shaadi looked at her hand in awe, dropping her guard for mere moments.

"Youngling!" Master Danva yelled from behind her. Shaadi turned around, but she had no time to react to the oncoming storm of droids.

Shaadi felt the pain before she could even register what happened. First her arm, then her leg, and then one in her abdomen. She had been hit with three laser blasts, sending pain shooting throughout her body.

"Ohh." She moaned in pain. Shaadi wanted to sink to the ground, to succumb to the pain, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong, she had to keep fighting. With every droid Shaadi found it harder and harder to stay alert. Her lightsaber, though virtually weightless, felt like it weighed a ton, and she cried out as she brought it in front of her to block.

Shaadi took a step forward, but tripped, and she fell to her knees. The droids approach became slower as time around her slowed down. Her mouth dried out and she watched in horror as her doom slowly approached.

"YOUNGLING!" A voice yelled from next to her. Shaadi didn't know what was happening, with so much going on all she could focus on was how much pain she was in. in a matter of seconds, though it felt like a lifetime, Master Danva was crouched in front of her, his back to the immanent doom that was slowly approaching.

"Master?" Shaadi spoke weakly, her face scrunched in confusion. "I…I'm so tired." Slowly she brought her hand to her side, willing the pain to be gone.

"I know, little one. Everything is going to be okay." His words were quiet, a resignation behind them that she couldn't place. Shaadi watched as her Master smiled at her. Master Danva took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm proud of you, Padawan." He spoke, only loud enough for her to hear. As Master Danva said these last words his face contorted in to one of pain. Master Danva slumped over his Padawan, nearly crushing her under his dead weight.

Shaadi looked over his shoulder, down at his back, where three distinct blaster marks marred his brown cloak.

"Master?" She cried, shaking him from underneath his body. "Master Danva!" She yelled. Shaadi knew he was gone, she knew that he had given his life for her, but she couldn't accept that. She wouldn't. "MASTER! NO!" She wept, her eyes filling with tears. Shaadi screamed in anger and sorrow, using what she had left of her strength to push her dead Master off of her.

Unsteady, she stood, lighting her saber with a quick hum. Her legs were weak, however, too weak to even hold her weight. She crumbled to the ground, blocking a few shots from where she fell.

Shaadi reached for her master, pulling his head onto her lap. She had accepted her fate, ready for the droids to end her life. Shaadi closed her eyes, but when she opened them, Master Jedi Mace Windu stood in front of her, decimating the legion of Droids that had killed her Master.

"Young one, can you stand?" It took Shaadi a few moments to register what Master Kenobi had asked of her. Glancing past him, she saw Master Windu still attacking the droid army.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly. Gently, Master Kenobi took Master Danva's head, placing it on the ground. He surveyed the young Togruta, she was a new Padawan, but not new to the order. He had recognized her from the Jedi Temple. She winced in pain, and he noticed three blaster wounds, none of them lethal, but all of them painful.

"You must get up, youngling, you can do it." He spoke evenly, locking eyes with the young Padawan. Obi Wan was speechless to see Padawan's here, but he knew that Shaadi Rahn was not the only Padawan. There were a few others, none of them as lucky as her.

Master Kenobi took Shaadi's arm, placing it around his shoulder. As quickly as he could, he hoisted her back to the circle of survivors, Master Windu covering his back as he did so. Shaadi knew they were surrounded. Her side ached, sending a tinge of pain to her brain. She sucked in quickly, putting her hand to her wound. Shaadi was prepared for the end when all at once the droids stopped their assault.

Shaadi shifted on Master Kenobi's shoulder, nearly collapsing again, but Master Kenobi held her strong on her feet. The group looked around confused when a loud voice boomed from the stands.

"Master Windu." Count Dooku stood above them, looking down on the remaining Jedi with hatred. "You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." He paused and Shaadi watched as two droids brought the straggler Jedi's back to the group. Master Mun-di fell in next to Master Kenobi and herself. "But, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Shaadi fought to suppress a scoff. _He lies_ she thought coolly, glaring up at the man that stood so tall above them.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Master Windu spoke sternly.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The Count spoke with feigned melancholy. In that same instant the droids rebooted, their guns trained on the remaining Jedi. Obi Wan sighed loudly, looking at the injured Padawan clinging to him.

_She is so young_ he thought sadly, studying her face. She was brave, he'll give her that. He watched her grab for her lightsaber, starting it up. _She's going to fight._ He thought, proud to have a padawan like her in the order.

Shaadi took a weak step away from her support, swaying slightly. Obi Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. _Don't_. He seemed to be pleading with her. Master Kenobi took her arm, throwing it back around his shoulder.

"Look!" Padme Amidala brought everyone's attention to the skies. A new hope ran through the Jedi as several troop freighters dropped to the ground, Master Yoda with them.

_The Clones_. Shaadi thought, almost awestruck by their gleaming white armor. Confusion broke out amongst the droids and their guns went to the sky. Shots rang out and Jedi began chopping, but Obi Wan didn't have time to wait, he need those freighters to land, he need to get the youngling to safety.

Mass destruction began, as the clones rained down upon them. A freighter landed immediately behind the Jedi and Master Kenobi took the youngling in his arms, carrying her quickly to the freighter.

"Dress her wounds, quickly, get her something for the pain. She's been through enough." Master Kenobi commanded one of the clones.

"Yes sir." The clone acted fast, which Obi Wan knew they would. They were bred to obey orders, _Jedi_ orders. Obi Wan watched the medical technician work, he quickly wrapped her arm and leg, and then moved on to her abdomen.

It was worse than he had thought and Shaadi whimpered, squirming under the medication the clone had just applied.

"It's okay, Shaadi." He said gently, placing his hand on her cheek. Shaadi looked wildly around the freighter as her eyes settled on Master Kenobi. He smiled at her weakly, looking back to the chaos below. "You are going to be okay."

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic. I'm going to make it as close to The Clone Wars cannon as possible and plan on use some of the episodes from the TV show for my fic. Please let me know what you think about it :) i'll be starting a new fic and continuing my Legend of Zelda fic later this month :)**


End file.
